¡Cupidos!
by superpaox2
Summary: Blue esta aburrida estos ultimos de Febrero hasta que se le ocurre ir con cierto chico,entonces se le ocurre una idea grandiosa para este San valentin Oldrivalshipping :D


_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece D:_

Y mi One-shot de Dia de san valentin! :B disfrútenlo D:

**¡Los Cupidos!**

La chica suspiro viendo la ventana como los rayos la calentaban "que aburrido" pensó fastidiada azotando sus puños en su mesa. Un chico de pelo café se le vino a la mente y su sonrisa se dibujó en su cara levantándose con rapidez.

Green suspiro aburrido aventando las hojas a otro lugar y poner su cabeza en sus brazos.

-¿Así que aburrido sin mí?-Green escucho unas risas picaras, lo cual le dio unos escalofríos y más irratibidad.

_Green Pov_

Hice dar vuelta a mi silla la vuelta para voltear a ver una chica leyendo o pretendiendo leer mis revistas de pokemon aburrida acostada en mi cama.

-¡Enserio Green! ¡Deberías leer cosas más interesantes!-dijo la chica con un tono aburrido-¿Acaso tu no ves cosillas pervertidas?-… ¿Qué?...suspiro irritado.

Me acerque a la chica con una mirada seria quitándole la revista que tenía-Son aburridas-Blue se hecho a reír.

-¡Vamos pillín debes de tener por ahí!- Blue se tiro al suelo y busco debajo de mi cama, la detuve.

-Deja de buscar eso me parece que la pervertida eres tu-Blue se sonrojo.

-¡Claro que no!-grito como una niña, suspire irritado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Oh vamos no pongas ese tono de amargado! ¿Qué no puedo visitarte?-Blue enrededo sus brazos en mi cuello, la voltee a ver.

-Claro…pero veras no me dejas descansar porque eres muy ruidosa-la quite de mi lanzándola de la cama y me dormí por un rato, creí que ya se había ido porque lo único que había era silencio hasta que…

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-grito al aire, agarré unos audífonos y me los puse, volví a tratar de dormí.

-¡GREEN!¡TU ME TIENES QUE AYUDAR!-la chica saco volando a la ventana mis audífonos-¡VAMOS HACER ESTE SAN VALENTIN ESPECIAL!

-Olvídalo.

Suspiro molesta-¡Dios hombre has algo más que no sea sentarte a ver cosas como pokemon!-Blue abrió las cortinas de mi habitación dejando al descubierto unos rayos de sol los cuales me dejaron casi ciego y sonidos de niños haciendo batallas pokemon-¡Sal al aire libre! ¡Además toma un descanso de ese gimnasio y ayúdame!

-Bien di tu idea rápido antes de que huya.

-¿Q-que? ¿Tu enserio?

-1…

-¡Bien tienes que trabajar para mí en algo importante!-empezó a caminar por mi habitación en círculos.

-2…

-¡Vas a ser mi asistente! ¡Vamos a emparejar a nuestros amigos!-finalmente volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa.

-3… Bien solo déjame dormir...-Volví a mi lugar.

-¡Genial! ¡Comenzamos mañana!-y la puerta de mi habitación se cerró.

_12 de Febrero_

-¡Green!-abrí los ojos al tiro.

-¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ!?

-¡Entre por la ventana! ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?-suspire irritado, me levante y empujándola de la espalda la saque de mi cuarto.

-¡HEY! ¡GREEN NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!-grito desde la puerta-¡BIEN ENTRARE POR LA VENTANA!-voltee a ver la ventana y la cerré. Me volví acostar.

Escuche como la ventana se abrió, sonreí no la cerré con seguro, pero a la vez suspire irritado un molesto día y largo día.

-¡Empecemos con Yellow y Red!-dijo viéndome con una postura preparada.

-Bien pero déjame vestirme…-se quedó sentada en la silla sin hacer nada.

-¡PRIVACIDAD!-la chica se hecho a reír y se fue sin antes decirme-¡Te veo luego querido~!

Sin nada que decir o hacer, Salí afuera encontrándome a Blue esperándome desesperada-Veo que eres muy paciente.

-¡Te tardaste!¡Vamos el tiempo es oro!-me agarro de la mano corriendo llegando a un lugar con mucha gente cenando.

-¡Bien hace rato hice que Red y Yellow vinieran aquí!-Blue finalizo.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunte.

-¡Bien!-empezó a murmurar-primero hare que Ditty me transforme en Yellow y así tendré una gran conversación con Red.

-Olvida eso chica ruidosa-la chica chasqueo la lengua sorprendida-tengo una mejor idea hablemos con ellos y punto.

-¡Pero eso no suena divertido!

-¡PERO ES LA FORMA MAS MADURA!

-¡Como quieras cariño pero yo voy con Red!-la detuve del hombro.

-No yo.

-Ug-Blue fue hacia Yellow.

Me acerque a Red sin dirigirle una mirada-¡Hey Green!-me empezó a saludar.

Le alce la mano saludándolo-Red…

-¿Eh?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Eh?¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Yellow… ¿no has pensado hablar con ella sobre su relación?

-¿Sobre amigos? ¡A bueno creo que debería!¡se aparta muchas veces de mi con esa cara roja!-me irrite.

-No a eso no me refiero.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces de qué?-me dijo sonriendo.

-¡IDIOTA! A lo que me refiero es ¿Qué no piensas salir con ella en el día de san Valentín?-la cara del chico se puso como tomate.

-E-eso pensaba….hacer….

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara-Bien te aseguro que Yellow aceptara.

Y con eso me fui sin decir un adiós y me topé con Blue-¿Y?

-¡Excelente tu solo observa!-me agarro de la parte de arriba de mi playera y me llevo a los arbustos.

-¡TA-DA!

-No hagas ruido.

-¡HEY YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO RUIDO!

-Sh.

-¡No me shushes!

Le puse la mano en la boca haciendo que volteáramos a ver los chicos como iban caminando de la mano juntos.

-Bien parece que funciono-quite mi mano de la boca de Blue.

-¡Eres un gran asistente!-Blue me guiño el ojo yo desvié la mirada irritado.

-¡Me debo de ir no vemos mañana cariño!-y se fue corriendo de ahí, dejándome solo, bien hora de ir al gimnasio.

-¡Mierda!-el entrenador agarro su pokebola trayendo de vuelta a su pokemon.

-¡VOLVERE!-el chico me vio una mirada asesina yéndose del gimnasio sin apartar la mirada hasta irse.

-¡Por fin he llegado!-el chico fue interrumpido por una chica…Blue.

-Wow pensé que este día iba a terminar de una forma tranquila.

-¡Oye!-grito el otro entrenador desde el suelo.

-¡Apártate pequeño tengo que ver a Green!-dijo en un tono chillón y molesto.

-Mujer ¿no ves que estoy trabajando?

-¡Yo me encargo de eso!-me volteo a ver guiñándome el ojo, en unos segundos me encontraba con el gimnasio cerrado y Blue poniendo una nota que dice "Green está ocupado con Blue! ¡Prueben otro día!" y un corazón al final.

-¡Sayonara chicos!-los chicos gritaron enojados.

-Okey ¿ahora donde me llevas?

-¡Gold y Crystal! ¡La dificultad aumenta!

-Sí… Si...-y aquí estamos en la casa de Blue en una ¿cena?

-¡Bien ya traje a Green!

-¡GENIAL YA TENGO HAMBRE!-grito al aire Gold.

-¡GOLD! Eso es de mala educación.

-Oh perdona-dijo con un tono irritado Gold.

-¡Bien! ¿Ya empezamos?-Blue los interrumpió, yo me senté.

Empezamos a comer con un silencio que me dio un gran alivio hasta que Blue empezó con su plan.

-¿y bien? ¿No piensan estar juntos el día de San Valentín?-vi como los dos desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

-¡No! Es muy inmaduro.

-Y ella ¡muy seria!

-¡Ya paren esto porque no intentan conocerse más profundamente!

-Blue tiene razón…-los dos me vieron confundidos.

-¡PERO NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO DE ESA MANERA!-gritaron al coro.

-Dejen de actuar como inmaduros los dos y por favor dense una oportunidad y salgan en una maldita cita-todos se quedaron en silencio, Gold y Crystal sonrojados y Blue me envió una sonrisa satisfactoria la cual me incómodo.

-¡Hasta luego a todos!-dijo Blue cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa me volteo a ver a mi-¡BUEN TRABAJO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

-Tsk no grites chica ruidosa-y con eso me fui.

_13 de Febrero_

Seguía haciendo cualquier cosa esperando a Blue, aun no sé por qué sigo haciendo esto...entonces la chica salió del baño con su pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo con una flor en él, su traje de baño-¡Vamos querido ponte lo tuyo!

Después de un minuto Salí con unas bermudas y una playera abierta, Blue me vio extraña-¿Huh?

Blue agarro algo de su bolsa y me puso unos lentes negros-¡Vamos por la ultima pareja!-puso una pose extraña.

Llegamos a la playa-¡Blue! ¡Aquí!¡aquí! –Grito Sapphire desde lejos Blue me volteo a ver-Bien Green ¡tú Ruby y yo sapphire! ¿Listo?

-Sí.

-¡Bien! ¡Chicos! ¡Hola!-grito Blue alegremente.

Blue se llevó corriendo a Sapphire y yo bueno me senté junto a Ruby.

-¡Hey Green! Esos lentes se te ven bien-gotee ¿ok?

-¿gracias? Bueno tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Huh?

-¿Por qué tú y Sapphire no salen?-Ruby se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno ¡lo he estado pensando! ¡y claro que sí! Pero… no quiere ir a los lugares que yo quiero y siempre lo niega.

-¿huh? ¿Cuáles le propones?

-¡Ir a la tienda ropa a probarle ropa!

Gotee-¿Por qué no le propones otro lugar? te aseguro que así si aceptara.

-¡Buena idea!¡gracias!-Blue llego con Sapphire todo el día se estuvo bronceando mientras yo leía cosas, Ruby y Sapphire jugaban en la playa haciendo castillos de arena y cosas así.

Entonces el día se acabó y suspire feliz por fin Blue me iba dejar ser libre, nos despedimos de todos me quite los lentes negro y se los di a Blue.

-¡Hey gracias eres de buena ayuda!-me dio una sonrisa y se despidió de mí.

_14 de Febrero_

Me despertó como siempre, sin ninguna chica ruidosa que me volviera loco por dentro del estrés, me vestí y fui al gimnasio.

Por ahora nadie me vencía, hasta que una chica vino con una gran hiperactividad que me asusto-¡Yo te escojo a ti Green!-me señalo con su dedo…Blue…-¡Sal conmigo!-¿Qué?

-Tsk ¿vienes por eso? No.

-¡vamos! ¡Solo por hoy! …¿sí?-se me acerco tanto que desvié la mirada sonrojado.

-Ag está bien.

-¡Genial! ¡Aún tengo el cartel!-suspire.

Blue lo puso en la puerta del gimnasio, los entrenadores de nuevo reclamaron-¡HEY LLEVO DIAS AQUÍ!

-¡Hasta luego chicos!-Blue se despidió y tomo mi mano, gotee esto es extraño.

Llegamos a un restaurante, empezamos a comer hasta que Blue me vio con una faceta picara-¡Mira ahí están!-señalo a Red y Yellow comiendo sonrojados juntos, suspiro feliz-¿No son tan tiernos?

-Supongo-la voltee a ver por qué sentí como me trataba de dar de comer gotee-¿qué rayos haces?

-¡Vamos abre la boca!-suspire irritado y la abrí Blue me puso la cuchara y se rio, por un momento pensé en sonreírle pero después descarte eso.

Después de llevarme a muchos lugares los cuales trataba de coquetearme varias veces como siempre, llegamos a un parque.

-¡Y….!-salió corriendo a los columpios del fondo del parque el cual estaba vacío por suerte-¡El último lugar de este gran día!-para ti…

Blue se sentó en un columpio, así que suspire cansado y me senté en el otro- ¡mira…!-Blue trato de hablar y note como se sonrojo-Gracias-por fin con un suspiro alegre-¡gracias por hacer estos días divertidos!-entonces empezó a columpiarse, me quede sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato se comió tu lengua?-paro de columpiarse quedándose mirándome.

-H-hmm-me puse nervioso y desvié la mirada, Blue se acercó hacia mí, yo me aparte pero ella me dio un beso, un beso que duro muchos segundos pero no se movía, antes de que ella se apartara, le correspondí el beso.

Blue se apartó de mi con su mano en su boca y sonrojada-C-como sea… ¡Yo me debo de ir!

¡Feliz San Valentín!-y se fue corriendo.

Yo sonríe-Igualmente chica ruidosa.


End file.
